Fnaf Dare and React and Q&A
by minecraftlover5575
Summary: Hello internet and welcome to the most awesome FNAF DARE REACT AND Q&A STORY EVER SO BRING IT ON AND GIVE ME SOME GOOD DARES AND REACT SUGGESTIONS AND Qs for As.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone um yeah I am going to start the FNAF 1 dare react and Q &A story so yeah send in the dare and reacts and BRING ON THE Qs!**


	2. THE FIRST SECTION!

**CHAPTER 1**

 **Jeffs icy minecraft dragon.**

 **Spinftrap-CARAMELLDANSE NOW!:Springtrap:Um what is that**

Freddy-EAT THIS! *Hands him some spaghetti with salsa. Freddy:Not bad.

Nightmare-Kiss Springtrap on the lips. Nightmare: NO WAY HE IS MY BEST FRIEND! Me:DO IT JUST DO IT! Nightmare:Fine Nightmare:Hey springtrap. Springtrap:Hey nightmare guess what I fopund onli-. Nightmare:Uh BYE!

Chica-React to Chica my Mandopony- Chica;Ok then. CHica:AAAHHHHHH!

Purple Guy: react to IAM THE PURPLE GUY by Da games. Purple guy:Alrighty then. Purple guy: YEAH AWSOME SONG!

Goldie-YOU ARE MY SENPIE can I has a hug? Golden:Um sure. (HUGS!)

Plushtrap and freddles-Why r u guys so cute? Plushtrap:Because we are smaller and less scary.

Nightmare and Springtrap-WHY ARE YOU SO COOL? Nightmare:Cause we are strong and scary. Springtrap:Yeah!

 **Jonothan Stanley**

Chica and Toy Chica:React to Tiny Toon Adventures Start of video: Chica:Um ok? Middle: Both:WHAT! and at the end Both:What the heck did we just watch.

Foxy react to th Anaconda music/song vid. Foxy:Of course matey! Start: Dat Butt. Midlle* _I want it.*_ End: MUST HAVE!

Bonnie and Toy Bonnie:React to Loony ToonS-Bonnie:We saw that show a while ago. Toy Bonnie:It was Hilarious!

SHARK LORD

Everyone watch all 3 freddy spagettiria videos. Start;Um ok um whats going on. Middle:Run MARIO! End: BURN

Nightmare-If you your gang and the kid discovered this magical thing called a bat and tried to beat you with it what would you do? Nightmare:I would break the bat. Child:I wouldn't smack him with it!

Springtrap/Purple Guy-Since Purple Guy died in you do know if he is a zombie right. Springtrap:He is not a zombie luckly.

Puppet-Watch the GRUDGE alone at night with the lights off and on one of them 3D TVs. Puppet ok then. Start:UM Holy Crap! Middle run dude RUN! End:AAAHHHHHH Grudge; SUB (BLEEP) PUPPET:AHHHH!

Golden Freddy Watch the Eggman Dance. Golden:Ok then. Golden:Sorry the computer crashed.

Freddy and Toy Freddy- Since you always jumpscare me and give my little niece and nephew NIGHTMAREs FACE THE WRATH OG THE MIGHT KING GhIDORA! freddy:Who? Toy Freddy: Yeah who

Springtrap-Is it lonely being the only animatronic still of all I am not alone. Second even if I was I have the PHANTOM ANIMATRONICS to keep me company.


	3. THE SECOND SECTION

**Marked Jewel**

 **I dare you all to kiss your crush. All:OK!**

 **Golden Freddy and Freddy: I dare you to look at fan art of yourselves. Freddy:Most of it is ok not all of it. Golden Freddy:Some of ti is good some of it is bad. In one Picture I smashed down a DOOR! A METAL DOOR!.**

 **Nightmare- I dare you dress like a princess for one cvhapter(I am making it 2 because this counts as one chapter.) Nightmare:Fine. SPringtrap:Ph HAHAHAHA! Nightmare:SHUT UP SPRINGTRAP!**

 **Toy Freddy React to top ten facts about toy freddy by smike. Toy Freddy:Ok then HEY I AM NOT FAT OR DUMB!**

 **Plushtrap and Springtrap-Are you guy Brothers or Father an son or none. Springtrap:Plushtrap is my little bro. Plushtrap yep we are brothers.**


	4. Update

ul  
liHELLO peeps. I am going to do video responses youtube channel is called I will make a chapter if my new camera ever gets a memory card./li  
li/li  
/ul 


	5. NEW UPDATE! 04282018

**Hey Everyone. yeah I'm sorry for not being active on this for 3 YEARS! I am SO SORRY! I have been working on other things. I will still except requests and I will there fore make a new chapter as soon as POSSIBLE! Also in the mean time you can chack out some other stories such as "A World Where Evil Reigns", "In The Midst of War", "Polandball Q &A", and "The Lost Troopers". please request new ideas for dis! in the mean time DIS IS MINECRAFTLOVER5575 OUT ! PEACE!**


End file.
